A Family That Kills Together Stays Together
by StephanMoretti
Summary: The fictional story of Stephan Moretti, the underboss to the fictional Rossi Crime Family. Similar to the Godfather, but no characters from the Godfather will be in it... maybe. Rating will jump to M if too much gore.


Authors Note: The names of actual Italian and Russian crime families are being used, but with no connection to them. Depending on the reviews I might do part 2(two)… if good reviews on this, part 2 (two) will be up in a few weeks. ~StephanMoretti

_**A Family That Kills Together Stays Together**_

The Beginning of Their End

"Hello men", The Old Man said, turning around from looking out his window overlooking Downtown Penale1, Italy. "We need to make this quick. As you all know, Antonio Ombra2 was killed last night by some of Alfo Чехов's (Alfo Chekhov) men. He was my right hand for many years, and trained one of you for this specific day. Now, I will introduce to you, my new right hand man, Stephan Moretti."

That was my cue, to enter the room, not with a bang, but quiet, like the evening breeze, just as Ombra taught me. Everyone expected it was to be me. Having come from a long running military family, I was trained as an executioner from the young age of 7. When I learned all I could from my Italian Russian padre, I took my first life, my brothers, and slowly descended into Penale's underworld. That's when Dominic Rossi, an underboss at the time, found me, that cold December in 1997. He made me show him my skills, and handed me his Colt .45 1911, which was passed, Vito Genovese, underboss of the Genovese Crime Family, he knew that I would last down from his father, and now me. As I took the life of the man who killed Dominic's father, he knew I would last long in the family.

"Of course, he never shows his face. He's a piece of scum that got lucky once or twice. He has no spot in this family Old Man.", said Rocco Errato.

"Is that so, Errato?" I said, clicking off the safety of the 1911. "It seems like your luck is about to run out. Rossi, permission requested."

"Stephan, take your position by my side, son." Dominic said. "As you all well know, Oleg Chekhov is the strongarm of the Tambov Family. We have put many bounties on his head, but the 6'5" demon is unstoppable. This was the first time a Russian has managed to dig his nails into our family."

"So you think, Old Man." Rocco said, slowly turning the safety off his 9mm Uzi and raising it up. "умереть (die)!"

"Dominic, get out of here. I can handle them. I got this covered. Alex, Joseph, get the boss out of here." I said, turning around. All I needed was one second to get my gun out. The first flash my team saw would send them into action. I aimed my gun towards Rocco, I had a guy to my left coming at me with a long blade, a Шашка (Shashka). I turned my gun and fired, landing the round right in his head. My set of personally selected soldiers started firing from across the street. Dominic knew that I set snipers up for this meeting after Rocco attempted to assassinate me earlier that week. When my soldiers killed the 10 men who attempted to kill Dominic, I looked for Rocco, who was already gone. Dead? No, it was too easy for that. I knew something was up.

"Stephan, are you alright?" Dominic asked when I called him.

"It was Rocco. He will not get far. One of my men put a round into his arm, but he had on a lot of body armor. I have some of his blood, so I am going to perform a background check."

"Good, all of my underbosses, what happened to them?"

"They were Russian defectors. They were under the payroll of Oleg Chekhov."

"Were, Stephan?"

"I trained my men well, did I not Dominic?"

"You did, son. Now these men, Alex and Joseph Gotti, can they be trusted?"

"I saved the twins after the Gotti family fell. They were ready to be executed after their father disowned them for not ending your life. There were originally three of them, but their father executed David, the eldest brother, for not leading properly. I can trust them."

"Good, now about your men. They were very brave. Get them back here and…"

As my men were packing up their weapons, they heard the sound of engines revving. Looking down from the window, it was none other than Afon Chekhov, and some of his men.

"Dominic, how far out are you?"

"About 15 miles away from the airport. What is it son?"

"Afon Chekhov, he's got my men pinned down. There's nothing I can do. His men are rigging the building to blow. They knew about the snipers. Odds are, this building is next. Anything you need me to grab?"

"In my office, ther is my safe in the wall, there are three things, a set of keys, a tablet, and something for you. It's the big safe. The combination is 12, 19, 97."

"Yes boss. But that date…"

"We will talk about it later Stephan. The keys are for the car downstairs. I was going to show you these after the meeting but, well you see how that went."

"Dominic, only you can joke at a time like this. I will see you soon Boss. Where are we heading?"

"Russia. This ends tonight."

As I opened the safe, I noticed the tablet, the keys, and a big long black case. Upon opening it, I noticed the Remington MRS sniper rifle, bolt action with a custom magazine and an integral suppressor. The last time I saw this, my father was teaching me how to shoot, before he used it on my mother. Just then I heard the explosion, and knew my men were gone. Now the Rossi Crime Family was down to 4; me, the Gotti Twins, and Dominic. As I took the express elevator to the basement with the rifle, keys, and tablet in hand, I went to my parking spot and loaded it into the car Dominic got for me. A Matte Black Lamborghini Murcielago with the family's crest on each tire and stitched into the seat; a custom ride for his new right hand man, and new underboss. I had no time to look over the car, and I knew that Afon was on his way. As I sped away from the building, I saw the explosion in my rear view mirror. At the same time, I noticed the shock absorbing of the car and the shatter proof windows.

"Dominic sure thinks of everything." I said

"I'm glad you like it my son." Dominic said, making me jump at the sound of his voice.

"What the f*%^ Dominic! You scared the shit out of me."

"I have some news. You are tanking the first plane alone. Set up a sniping nest across the area."

"Yes sir."

"And Stephan, I'm sorry about your men."

"They knew what they were getting into. I'll see you soon Dominic."

"Hello? … No he got away, but he won't get far. … He's heading to Russia. … Don't worry Boss. He won't get away. …And the men you sent with me?... They failed their mission. … Understood. Goodbye." Alfo Chekhov hung up. There was only one of his men left standing.

"What did the boss say?" The soldier asked

Alfo looked down on the soldier and put his Desert Eagle up to his head.

"No! Please!" the soldier screamed, just as Alfo pulled the trigger.

"Stephan, my son, You won't get away from this…"

End of Part One

1. Penale means Criminal

2. Ombra means Shadow


End file.
